The Hidden Family
by fowlgirl19
Summary: AF/YYH Crossover Team Urameshi's next mission is to keep Artemis Fowl II and his companions safe from the demons attacking the fairies underground. Yusuke's little sister, by adoption and Koenma's orders, has a secret but who has she kept it from? K/OC
1. The Call From Up Above

A/N - This is my first shot at a crossover. Hope it goes well! This will mostly be Yu Yu Hakusho but Arty and the gang will play a part in it! If anything confuses you just PM me! Don't forget to R&R! Check out my Naruto story on my other account 'lolza19'!

* * *

**3:47 pm, Ops Booths, Police Plaza**

"Julius! Julius, come quick!" Foaly yelled outside his precious Ops Booth.

Commander Julius Root came huffing down the corridor, "D'Arvit, Ponyboy! What is it?"

"There's a call for you in Conference Room B."

Root stared at him with a look of anger on the brink, "That's it? Why couldn't you just patch it through to my office like everything else?"

"This isn't like everything else."

"Does this have anything to do with those weird attacks?"

"Yes." Foaly reluctantly admitted. "And it has to do with the crisis up above."

The Commander raised a graying eyebrow, "Above ground, you mean?"

The centaur shook his head and jerked a hairy thumb up waaaay above his horsey head, "I mean, _up_ above."

Commander Root's face showed a small amount of alarm, a fraction of what really felt. He turned and darted to the conference room with Foaly trailing him.

* * *

**3:30 pm, Koenma's Office, Spirit World****  
**  
A toddler which a baby blue pacifier in his mouth was sitting at a very formal desk that was obviously to big for him. Before him were five teenagers. There were four males and two girls. Two guys about the same age were leaning against a wall, another who looked younger than them was sitting on the window sill, and the girl was sitting _very_ close to the last teen male.

The toddler looked at the female sternly, "Kiara, are you absolutely sure you the call is on its way?"

The girl in casual clothing made her way out of her boyfriend's grasp and stepped forward. "Yes, Koenma, sir. We should be transmitting live roughly 15 minutes from now." Kiara made her way back to the sofa.

"All right. Listen to me, all of you." The extremely young lord looked around the room to make sure he had their attention. "The reason I've interrupted your vacation--"

A boy with slick back hair against the wall scoffed, "Yeah, which wouldn't be the first time, Binky-Breath."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Yusuke rolled his eyes while Koenma cleared his throat,

"As I was saying... I interrupted your vacation because something has been happening in the Makai and underground."

An unintelligent looking red headed guy in blue next to Yusuke said in an alarming tone, "You mean demons are escaping and attacking the underground mole mutants?!"

Kiara sighed and turned her head to answer plainly, "Kuwabara, there are no such thing as 'underground mole mutants'."

Koenma cleared his throat to get attention once more, "Actually, Kuwabara is very close." After the exclamations of shock he continued, "Yes, demons are escaping and attacking something but it's not 'mole mutants'."

The_ intelligent _looking young man next to Kiara spoke up, "Then what are the escaped demons attacking?"

"Fairies."

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing. Yusuke tried to balance himself, "No, seriously, what are they attacking?"

"Yusuke, I am serious! All I can tell you is that the fairies are a very advanced and very well hidden civilization. They've kept their existence a secret since the Battle of Taillte until someone re-discovered them about 6 years ago."

Kiara then spoke, "Who? And do they know about--"

"That's the point of this next mission; it seems that the person who re-discovered them could be very vulnerable to whoever is orchestrating the attacks. We need to protect him at all costs. And to answer your question Kiara, no, he doesn't know about us or Spirit World.

"All of you -- that means you too, Hiei --" The boy at the window was clad in black a frown etched on his face. "--will be going down to Ireland to fetch him and whoever else is in danger."

"What do we need another dumb kid for?"

Kiara giggled, "Yeah, Yusuke, you and Kuwabara are enough for already."

They both glared and yelled, "Hey!"

"That's enough you two." Yusuke and Kuwabara scoffed while Kiara went for the look of innocence. "Now, the call should be here in a few minutes. A portal is waiting in the middle of the forest near the park. Kiara, you're in charge."

She grinned, "Most awesome."

"Awwwwwww!" Yusuke whined, "How come I'm not in charge?"

Koenma glared, "You know why."

"But it wasn't my fault! If that lady didn't scream--"

"Koenma, sir." Kurama asked hoping to change the subject, "How long do we have?"

"A week at most."

He nodded and Kiara took over. "But sir, we don't even know what he looks like."

"You don't need to. All you need to know is his name."

"Which is?" She inquired further.

"Artemis Fowl the Second." He let it sink in as they heard an urgent beeping and flashing coming from the TV behind him. "That's them. Now go!"

At Koenma's signal, Team Urameshi sped out of Koenma's office in Spirit World in their own ways. Yusuke was leading them to the portal and arguing with Kuwabara behind him at the same time. Kiara and Kurama were behind the bickering boys talking and Hiei was bringing up the rear thinking about how he going to kill the idiots if they didn't shut up.

Ah, a normal day in their usual lives.


	2. Off to Ireland

"Hey, sis! I thought we were going to the park!"

Kiara shushed him, "Yusuke, hush; like you said, we're in the library."

After a while (30 seconds), Yusuke grumbled, "What are we even doing here anyway? Binky Boy said to go to the portal."

He noticed his sister had a certain twinkle in her eye. It was the one that said 'I found a loophole'. She shrugged, "He never

we had to go straight there. Besides,I sent Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei ahead so we can leave immediately. I just need to find out the kid's. . .ah-ha!"

Her older brother looked over her shoulder and saw a telephone number. "And we need this because. . . ?"

Kiara walked briskly out of the town library and pulled out not her communicator, but her cell phone and dialed the number she found on Ireland's 'Missing Persons' website.

* * *

**4:00 pm, Living, Fowl Manor  
**  
Butler looked up from the newspaper. He still couldn't believe that the Fowls took him back. Artemis said he would talk to them but he still wondered how the 14 legally 17year old did it. It didn't really matter to him, what mattered was that he was back where he belongs: guarding Artemis, although his baby sister did tell Artemis and him to take it easy for awhile.  
The six foot tall Eurasian man picked up the phone that was impatiently ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Artemis Fowl II home right now?"

Butler didn't answer. He felt that something was wrong. Not an 'Artemis-is-gonna-get-hurt' wrong but more like a 'whoever-is-calling-is-not-telling-the-truth' wrong. First of all, whoever this was was asking for Artemis Fowlthe Second specifically. This person knew that Artemis was here and not missing like the rest of Ireland (and Europe) knew.

Second of all, the caller was female, around Artemis' age, sixteen maybe seventeen? How (and why) would a female be asking for him never mind know his name is already categorized as odd itself. He (sort of) disappeared off the face of the earth for three whole years!

Third of all, the female didn't have the most slightest trace of any kind of European accent, and Europe was the only country made known of Artemis' disappearance. The caller sounded of some sort of Asian descent, maybe Japanese.

Butler decided to see who exactly this was. "No, he's not home right now. However, I can take a message. Is that alright, Miss. . . ?"

"Urashima. Michiru Urashima. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is his father, Artemis Fowl Senior." Butler was glad Artemis' parents were out right now."Now, Miss Urashima. What do you have to tell my son?"

Butler thought he heard her stifle a giggle. "Come now, whoever this is. We both know that you're not really his father." Butler swore in his head._ How did she know?_"Whatever connection you have with him, just tell him that the fairies but especially him and his human companions are in danger. My friends and I will be coming shortly. Ta ta!" _Click.  
_Butler just dropped the phone and ran to Artemis' study.

* * *

**Same Time, Portal to Ireland, In the Forest  
**  
Our favorite idiot is sitting on the ground cross legged waiting. "I'm telling you Kurama, I scored higher on that Physical Science test last week!"

Kurama nods his head politely, "Of course you did, Kuwabara."

"Hn." Hiei looks at Kurama below him, "You don't actually believe him, do you Kurama?"

"Well, to be honest--"

"Finally!" Kuwabara bolted up and ran to the Urameshi siblings. "Where the hell'd you guys been?"

Kiara smiled gently while pocketing her phone, "At the library to look something up."

He stared at her dumbly, "Why?"

"Just because."

Hiei jumped down from the tree and looked at the girl straight in the eye, "Michi, can we go now?"

She grinned and pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah! Let's go boys! Woo-hooooo!"

Kiara jumped into the glowing portal with the others following her trail. The portal led to. . . a very magical place.

* * *

**4:07 pm, Chute E1, Tara  
**  
Newly reactivated Captain Holly Short and her best friend Major Trouble Kelp were up on Tara doing a recon: to grab a a gang of goblins. Holly got out of the shuttle and looked up at the soft blue sky. She expected just to see a couple of birds but instead she saw. . . .

"Hey, Trouble?"

He poked his head out of the shuttle's entrance. "Yeah?"

"Is five flying Mud Men normal?"

He walked out and chuckled, "As normal as the Commander smiling out of pure happiness." He looked at her all confuzzled, "Why?"

She pointed up in the air. "That's why."

Both of the LEP officers gaped at the sight. Quickly realizing that they were out in the open, Holly grabbed Trouble and dragged him up a tree nearby. They waited quietly for the free falling humans to land. They did. . . well, almost all of them. One of them got mad and punched another one.The one that got punched, landed. . .in the same tree that Holly and Trouble were hiding in.

* * *

_A/N: I'll give you one guess as to who fell in the tree._


	3. In Tara

Kiara loved the sensation of traveling via portal. She didn't know why, she just got all tingly as she looked around at the swirling energy that was transporting her and her friends to another world.

Suddenly the portal gave way and let them free fall to the greenness of Tara below. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiara saw something shaped like a teardrop and two what looked like children jumped into a tree not far off from where they were going to land.

_'Something wrong, love?' _

Kiara looked over at Kurama and smiled, _'It's nothing.'_

She threw a quick glance over to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were a ways off from Kurama, Hiei and herself. She audibly groaned then mentally complained.

_'Ugh, Yusuke and Kuwabara are arguing again. Probably about something stupid.'_Kiara's eyes just widened. Apparently Yusuke got ticked off at Kuwabara and punched him square in the jaw. The force of Yusuke's punch and gravity sent poor Kuwabara flying into a tree. Kiara also noticed that it was the same tree that the two childlike people scurried up into.

'Hn. What else is new for the baka ningen?'

'Hiei. . . .'

'Michiko! Yusuke just--'

She shot a death glare at Yusuke, "What the hell was that for?! You're gonna give us away!"

Her loving brother yelled right back, "Yeah, if you keep yelling like that!"

They were really close to the ground so Kiara went into a dive and tackled him into the ground. . . making a small-ish crater. The battle against big bro and lil sis raged on while Kurama and Hiei (but mostly Kurama) got Kuwabara down from the tree. Kurama pretended not to notice the two sitting ducks also in the tree. Hiei, however, tried to attack them on the spot but Kurama reasoned him out of it.

_'Hiei. . . I don't think it would wise to attack those two.'_Although he was secretly thinking the same thing.

'I don't care what **you** think, fox.'

'But they did nothing to us.'

'But they saw us, Kurama, they could tell whatever they actually are about us.'

'If they aren't human, we should hold no grudge against them. Even if they did cause some danger, as long as they don't get too close to Michiko, I don't really care to pick a fight with them. I think it would be wise to let them be.'

'Hn. Just this once, fox.'

"Uh, guys?" Kuwabara was looking at the two demons, "Come on, we should probably break up Yusuke and Michiko."

"The baka's right."

"See, I can be-- Hey! I am _not_ an idiot!"

After a quick glare from Hiei, the three friends (and two soon-to-be friends) looked down at the scene below them.

The two Urameshi siblings started to roll around on the ground with Kiara in Yusuke's headlock. Unfortunately for Yusuke, Kiara was losing oxygen. . . and her temper. Her eyes flashed gold then returned to a blazing amber.

She glared up at him and gasped, "Let me go!"

Yusuke pinned her down and grinned with triumph. "Say uncle."

She flailed but to no avail, "Never!" Her eyes flashed dangerously gold once more.

Kuwabarajust got down from the tree with the two demons behind him. "Uh, Urameshi?" he said in a scared tone not for his friend but for what would happen. "Man, I really think you should let go."

He scoffed, "Why? What's she gonna--"

Kiara let out a loud grunt with her eyes wide and gold. Everybody on the ground and in the tree felt a wave of energy and Yusuke was sent flying into the bushes. Holographic bushes. Kiara was on all fours panting and gasping for breath. Then she rolled onto her back looking up at the calm sky with her eyes that returned to its usual harmless amber.

She just meditated for a few moments before she sat up with her hat almost falling off her head. Kurama helped her up to her feet while she adjusted her cap.

"Okay." she said after brushing some bangs out of her eyes. "I looked online for that Fowl boy's address."

* * *

Holly and Trouble were gaping in awe at the teenage girl lying down on the grass; they were trying to figure out what she did. They also took in the appearance of the other three men below them. The short one in black looked dangerous enough; he almost attacked them but something held him back. But what? The one that was stuck in the tree looked like a dumb gorilla albeit a dumb gorilla with strength. He looked just as strong as the guy in green who fell into the bushes. Amazingly, he just had a few cuts from impact with the bushes but other than that he was fine. The one with long red hair reminded Holly of Artemis. The always calm look on his face and the formal attire.

The uniforms on two boys looked Japanese and the short one called the dumb one a 'baka' which translated from Japanese into English as 'idiot'. If Holly and Trouble didn't witness them falling from the sky and that blast wave for themselves, the group could have just appeared as normal teens.

_What are they? _Holly thought.

Then she finally heard the girl speak. "Okay." The girl Holly remembered as 'Michi something' brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. "I looked online for that Fowl boy's address."

The boy with the slick back hair made his way to the girl and grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but do ya think you can fix me up first?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe outside of the kid's manor, Yusuke."

"Oh, gee, _that_ makes me feel better." He shot back dripping with sarcasm but once seeing her eyes flicker gold menacingly, he huffed and started to sulk, coincidentally walking behind the group.

"As I was saying, it's not that far off from here. I think if we all run at top speed we should get there within 50 minutes."

The long haired man spoke next, "Do you think we can convince them without having to fight, Michiko?"

She shrugged with the barest hint of a smile, "Actually. . . I'm kinda hoping they'll put up a fight."

Holly's eyes widened, '_Oh no. Knowing Artemis, he'll probably ask Butler to get rid of them without knowing what that girl can do. I better--'_

A single word brought her back to eavesdropping. _Fairies._"Do you think the fairies will listen to Koenma, sis?"  
_  
_The girl started walking with the others in tow, "They should, after all, Koenma has been hiding something from them."  
_  
'So that Yusuke guy is that Michiko girl's brother and she seems to be in charge. But who the heck is this Koenma guy? And what does he know about us that we don't?' _

The dumb looking one was in the middle of the group that was picking up speed, "Do you know what the little pipsqueak's hiding from the fairies?"

That answer that she heard from the seemingly Mud Maid's lips was so unbelievable that she wouldn't have believed it even if Foaly told in person.

"Koenma has been hiding that 9th and final family of the fairies. The hidden family."

Trouble and Holly's jaws dropped with four fairy famous words running through their heads.

_'What in Frond's name?'_

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Do you know anything about this 'hidden' family?"

Kiara looked down and ran faster, "No.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block!


	4. Strange Thoughts

**5:14 pm, Living Room, Fowl Manor**

"Butler, I've done research!"

"I know, Artemis, but what if they try something funny?"

He snorted, "Try something? We're facing a school girl and some of her friends. Honestly, what's there to be threatened about? And besides, they won't even be here until late afternoon tomorrow."

Butler gave him a small glare then he glanced out the curtain drawn window. . . and did a double take. Standing right in the center of the front gate was a girl and four boys, two of which he was certain were wearing Japanese school uniforms. But something was off, even though the one in green didn't look injured, his jacket was ripped in some places, like he fell into something with thorns. Artemis noticed Butler staring at something, so he leaned around his tall and wide figure and he too stared.

"Impossible." He whispered. "Even if they were still on the plane when the call was made, they shouldn't be here for another seven hours." Artemis started to think and for some reason, these two strange words popped into his thoughts. _'Interdimentional travel.'_ He shook his head. _'No, no. That's absurd.'_

"Artemis." Butler said in a stern voice. "I will let them in only, and only if, at the first sign of trouble, you go to the security commandcenter and watch from there. Am I clear."

He sighed, "Yes, Butler. I will be in the dining room waiting for our guests." As he walked up the hall, he heard Butler grumbling about him rather being out of sight. Artemis smiled, "Almost like old times."

* * *

**Same Time, Front Gate, Right Outside Fowl Manor**

"Guys, listen up. I only sense two human bodies in there. A really big guy and a smaller one. The smallish one has some energy residue in him. I suspect that's Artemis."

"Well, I say, when this is all done, we get our vacation."

"Yusuke, let's actually finish this first."

"Whatever."

Kurama smiled, "What's the plan?"

Kiara shrugged, "I dunno. I'll just wing it."

She walked up to the intercom button but before she got press it, the gates opened. She looked back her friends and smiled.

"They know we're here."

As they proceeded on with the long walk to the front door of the huge manor, Kuwabara started to complain. . . again.

"My legs still hurt." Kuwabara whined.

"Get over it, baka." Hiei snapped.

"Yeah, well, sorry I can't run as fast as you can, Shorty."

"We're all sorry for your idiotic remarks."

"Uhh, you know. Your comebacks could use a little touching up."

"Kiara! I thought you were on my side."

"Hey, I'm my own side, hon."

"Hey, sis, I've been meaning to ask. Why did you use 'Urashima'? I mean, that's the name you enrolled in school with. That Fowl kid could have done some research about you. All comments about you say you're harmless and wouldn't harm a fly."

When she smiled there was a feeling behind it, a feeling of. . . a plan in the midst."Maybe that's what I want him to think." She turned to the intercom then looked back. "I think those two fairies, a male and female, caught enough of the show. And I read--"

Kuwabara blinked, "What fairies? I didn't see any."

"They were in the tree Yusuke punched you in." Kurama said.

"How come no one told me?"

"Just because. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I read the female's mind and she mentioned Fowl once or twice, so she knows him."

"But what does it have to do with you using your fake last name?"

Kiara smiled and started to walk forward again, "You'll see, hon." She absently straighted her cap and matching tie. "Now, we're at the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, no screw ups." She smiled as she heard groans of approval.

* * *

Kiara rapted on the door three times and waited for a few moments. The door opened slowly and stood behind it was the seven foot tall Eurasian man looking gravely at the group of teens before him. He still couldn't believe there they were here. He looked down at the casual dressed girl with a skullcap on, she was smiling. Butler found the smile odd, like it was out of place, but it was familiar to him. It struck him and his eyes widened. It was Artemis' smile. The one that showed he was about to do business, serious business.

"Are you Michiko Urashima?"

"I am. If I'm not mistaken you're the one who answered the phone earlier, right?" He nodded. "Well, aren't you going to tell us your name?"

"Butler, ma'am."

"Well, aren't you going to be a gentleman and invite us in?" He added this in as an afterthought, _'Just who does this girl think she is?'  
_  
Kiara had to grab Kurama's hand to keep from giggling out loud.

Butler raised an eyebrow at the sudden burst of affection the girl showed to the yound red head. "Of course, come in."


	5. Some Family History

Kiara and Kurama were holding hands now, in case of another giggle fit; Yusuke and Kuwabara were mildly afraid of the painted Fowl ancestors that seemed to be glaring at them; Hiei was just. . . Hiei.

Butler was very confused about the two teens holding hands behind him._'I really hope the other one's a male.'_

Unknown to the giant manservant, Kurama turned red, Hiei smirked, and Kiara pressed her face into Kurama's shoulder as an effort to stop the laughing from coming up.

"Ahem. Here we are."

When he opened the door, a raven haired, blue eyed teen was sitting very business-like at the head of the table. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Kiara decided to see if that was true. When she tapped into his head, this is what she heard.

_'This is who had Butler so worried? A harmless school girl, a feminine looking male, a street kid, a moron and one of them looks like he doesn't even want to be here.'_

Kiara was deciding on whether to let him wallow in his own thoughts or to toy with him. . . . What the hell did she care? Let the toying begin!

_'Hey, Artemis. That "feminine looking male" happens to be my boyfriend. But at least you knew he was a guy.'_

Artemis furrowed his brow for a moment before he laid his eyes on the girl. He raised an eyebrow and watched as her expression turned to one of annoyance. When he stood up, Kiara was confused.

"Welcome."

She blinked then countered back, "Good evening."

"Artemis Fowl the Second."

A smile was tugging at her lips. "As I've told your friend Butler, my name is Michiko. This is my brother Yusuke, his friend Kuwabara, my friend Hiei and my boyfriend, Shuichi." She noticed Butler feign a cough.

"Pleasure. Please--" He gestured towards the table. "--take a seat." Butler went to his place at Artemis' side as he took his own seat; Kiara and Kurama sat down at his right; Yusuke and Kuwabara at his left; Hiei took his usual spot by a window.

After pondering that, Artemis continued. "From what you have told Butler, something is attacking the fairies and I am in great danger. This has happened to me quite a lot over the years but what I'm really interested in is if I can trust you."

* * *

**An Hour Ago, Koenma's Office, Spirit World**

"Of course you can trust them, Julius! What's not to trust? Yusuke and Kuwabara are morons with bad tempers; Kurama is well, like Artemis; Hiei won't do anything unless he's provoked; and Kiara is. . . well. . . Kiara's a mystery."

"Don't forget, Koenma. You told me yourself that Jacek is on a killing spree down here in Haven! What about his sister? Isn't she a convict?"

"She was. . . ! But she kinda still is. . . ! But Kiara wouldn't hurt a human much less a fairy willingly unless she's provoked! It's against her code!"

Commander Root snorted, "A code! A heartless thief having a code!"

"Working with Yusuke has softened her criminal ways! Just like Artemis! Wasn't he a "heartless thief" as well?"

"Yes. . . well. . . ."

Koenma knew that reluctance was in the fairy commander's tone of voice.

The baby lord continued, "And if you're not convinced, you'll be happy to know that Kiara and Jacek hate each other with a passion."

A rush of static met Koenma's ears. "Fine. I'll have two of my officers as well as myself meet them at Tara when they have Fowl."

"Just one more thing, Commander."

"What?"

"Be careful of what you say around Kiara. Remember, she's Xylon's daughter. She's the heir to the throne of the Royal Family."

"Isn't the firstborn the heir?"

"Jacek is considered dead to his father."

"What did he do?"

"Well, how are fairies estranged from their brothers and sisters?"

"If they live alongside the Mud Men by their own choice."

"See now, as you know, Xylon is part of the Royal Family. But his late wife, Acacia, may she rest in peace, is a kitsune or in other words, a fox demon. And because of this, their children are bound both by the rules of theBooke and the rules of the Makai."

"Where are you going with this?"

"To become "dead" to their brethren, fairies must willingly_ live_ with humans. But for demons, they must_ kill_ a human."

"They become estranged?"

"No. Killing a human is the most serious offense in the Makai. Demons are held here in Spirit World until they stand trial and serve time. Then they are put on probation on Earth and then they are allowed back in the Makai."

"Then why is Jacek banished and not on Earth or whatever he's supposed to be doing?"

"Because he is part of the Royal Family. Or was according to his father."

Neither of them spoke for a while until Commander Root brought something up.

"You said that Kiara hates Jacek. If she knew that he was causing the murders down here and is targeting Fowl next, what would she do?"

"As I said before, Kiara hates Jacek with a passion if not stronger than his own hatred for her as well as a few other things. Now, if Kiara knew that Jacek was behind this and wanted Artemis for who knows what, she would stop at nothing to get Artemis herself."

"Where's the bad part in this?"

"You don't understand. Kiara was somehow born with the knack of getting something she wants, whether legally or illegally."

"And. . . ?"

"Kiara _will_ kill anybody who gets in her way. Friend or foe."

"I see."

The awkward silence claimed both leaders once more for a short time.

"Julius?"

"What is it, Koenma?"

"I'm gonna alert the team to let them know not to keep you waiting for long. Actually, it would help if you could ask the officer who's friends with Artemis to try to convince him and whoever else to go with Yusuke and the others."

"Affirmative. Anything else? Foaly told me we're losing the signal."

"Yes. Don't be alarmed with their appearance or powers. I can tell Kiara to give you guys a demonstration once you've all get acquainted with each other. I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea. After all, I'm pretty sure Artemis has never has anyone communicate with him telepathically before much less than getting lifted off the ground against his will. . . ."

* * *

**Same Time, Conference Room B, Police Plaza**

Foaly flicked his tail, "How come a baby wearing diapers can call you, Julius but I can't?!"

"Because, I've known his father for some time now. As well as a personal friend to Xylon."

"So what are you going to do if that Kiara girl reconizes you?"

"She won't. She wasn't born yet."

"Oh. And one more thing."

Root growled, "What? I have to get Trouble preped and Holly up to Fowl Manor."

"Okay, one: you sent both of them up to Tara to catch the rogue goblins and two: what in Frond's name was that giant wolf behind that Koenma guy? It looked like it was going to eat him!"

"That." Root clarified, "Was Kiara's personal guardian. Her own Butler if you want to call him that."

"You know his name?!"

"His name is Roiyaru. And like his name, he's very loyal to those belonging to the Royal Family but especially Kiara."

* * *

**Current Time, Dining Room, Fowl Manor**

"So you expect me to believe that you all are some kind of "spirit detectives" working for a child in diapers in charge of "Spirit World" and you're here to protect me from unknown forces with your supernatural abilities?"

Kuwabara looked as if he was in deep thought. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Prove it."

Kiara looked around and said in a sweet girl tone, _'Isn't me talking to you via telepathy enough?'_

Artemis glared at her and said back, _'No.'_

She caught Hiei's eye and said to him, _'Let me handle this.'_ She sent that message to her teammates.

Then she smiled at Artemis. A sickly sweet smile. It made Artemis almost shudder. Almost. Then, her eyes gradually changed from harmless chocolate brown to the dangerous glowing gold which sparked her one of her demonic powers. Telekinesis. Let's just say that it was a good choice for Artemis to sit at the head of the table. After all, the chairs at the head were the only ones with armrests on their sides.

* * *

_A/N: I mentioned the more "common" name of the Hidden Family once or twice in this chapter. What was it? _


	6. Got Proof?

**5:30 pm, Dining Room, Fowl Manor**

This was every bodyguard's worst nightmare. Your principle was in danger and you had no idea how to save him. Madame Ko would laser his tattoo off herself if she found out about this but then again, even _she_ wouldn't know how to even touch Artemis. He was well above Butler's own head and _that_ was saying something. . . .

He looked at the girl with the dangerous glowing eyes.

_'Maybe if I can distract her. . . .'_

_'I wouldn't try that if I were you, Butler.'_

Butler looked around in alarm. He heard the voice but it was inside his head rather than outside.

"Telepathy?" He whispered.

"Well, good to know you won't overreact about this."

Butler trained his eyes on the red head. "What is the meaning of this?" He heard a soft thump behind him. . . and deep breathing. Artemis was safely on the floor on his own two feet.

"The meaning of this--" Both Artemis and Butler looked to a smiling Kiara in time to see her eyes fade from a bright gold to their regular color of amber brown. "--was to show that everything we have told you is 100 percent true."

Artemis glared in response, "Did you have to lift me 3 meters in the air against my will?"

Kiara's smile grew wider, "You said you wanted me to prove it and I did."

"Very well. But that only proved your powers, only yours anyway."

"Hn. Do you want to see what I can do to your feeble mind, ningen?"

Artemis was about to make a snappy comeback but then he caught the speaker's eye and decided instead to reply, "I'd rather not, but instead, show me that your so-called 'boss' is an infant."

Kiara groaned, "And then will you come with us?"

"Possibly."

Kiara was about to reach into her pocket when it beeped out loud. She tilted her head in confusion but just shrugged it off. She let the irritating noise go on for awhile before she tossed it to Artemis who caught it in his outstretched hands.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I don't need proof that my boss is a baby."

He sighed, "Very well."

He opened the blue compact and got a surprise - or rather, his proof.

"Kiara! Why in all of Spirit World did it take you so long to answer! I--" Koenma stopped mid-rant when he noticed that he wasn't yelling at the person that he intended to yell at. His eyes flitted around as far as the screen would let him. He finally rested them on the very astounded Irish youth and Eurasian giant.

"Oh, hello."

Artemis and Butler just stared at the tiny screen. The teen looked at the group that was apparently assembled by the oddly dressed infant on screen. "It seems that you are telling the truth."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Oh, really, Mr. Genius of the World? It took you that long to figure it out?"

"That's enough, Yusuke."

"Whatever, Binky-Breath."

"Didn't I tell you before you left not to call me that!" After Koenma regained his composure, he continued, "Now then, Artemis Fowl II and Domovoi Butler, I am the mighty Lord Koenma, son of King Enma, who is the ruler of Spirit World."

He didn't respond for a moment but then said, "He can speak?"

Most of the Urameshi Team just fell of their chairs and burst out laughing at this statement.

"Of course I can speak! I have vocal cords don't I?!"

"Yes but you look only three years of age."

"For your information, I have been around over fifty times longer than you have."

After he did the math in his head, Artemis' eyes widened, "You're over 700 years old?"

"Correct and with years comes knowledge. And I'm proud to say that in addition to knowing the greatest secrets of the universe, I am also quite potty-trained."

Kuwabara snickered, "Bet he still wets the bed or whatever he sleeps in."

That brought new wind to the three's already loud and raucous laughter.

Koenma got angry at that and slammed his tiny fist on his giant desk. "Silence!"

The laughter was immediately stifled. . . well, almost. Artemis and Butler were especially surprised at their obedience to the toddler lord.

But, nonetheless, Koenma was still satisfied with the result and cleared his throat. "Now then, Kiara? Where are you?"

At the sound of her name, Kiara got up from her seat and strode over to where her communicator was and knelt down so that she was eye level with it.

She grinned still filled with laughter, "Yes?"

"About having a week. . . ."

She raised an eyebrow and became serious, even Artemis was surprised at that, "Let me take a wild guess, you're only giving us three days?"

"How did you know that?"

"Pretty obvious." She checked her watch, "I assume the call was terminated?"

"Yes and I told them that you'll won't be long."

She absently fiddled with her tie that for the first time Artemis noticed that she was wearing. "All right. All right. We'll be there as soon as we can manage." Then the fun side was back. She waved, "Bye bye!"

"No, wait, Kiara I need to t--"

He never got to finish because she shut the communicator with a snap and stuffed it back into her pocket. She stood up and turned to their assignment.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Kiara glared, "You know very well what. Are you coming or not?"

"What if I decline?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if I decline from your offer?"

Then Yusuke stood and held up a threatening fist to the youth and his bodyguard, "Listen up, kid. I don't care whether or not you're filthy stinkin' rich or that you have Mr. Army Man here to protect you. You saying 'yes' is the only thing standing between us and our vacation that Koenma oh-so-kindly interrupted."

"Yusuke." Kiara glanced at him, "Not now."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

She smiled and looked at the genius, "Now, Artemis, I think you misunderstood."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well. . . . We never said that you had a choice in the matter." Her predator eyes pierced her prey's. "In fact--" She cast a look at his bodyguard to watch his reaction. "We were planning on kidnapping you eventually."

Butler's grave eyes looked at the girl making the threat and then at her teammates who were watching their every move, waiting for a signal. With a grunt, Butler kicked his charge's chair as hard as he could towards the door that he had shown the strangers in.

Kiara had a crooked grin plastered on her face and said quietly, "And so it begins." In a commanding voice, she said louder, "Get him!" She flashed her crooked smile at Butler, "I'll take care of the big one." All four of the boys sprang up and looked at her, then dashed out of the room.

But Kurama hesitated. "Be careful, Michiko. You don't have Altaria with you. Are you positive you won't need my help?"

"I know. But I won't need it."

He nodded, "All right then."

Butler raised an eyebrow,_ 'It? Doesn't she mean "she"?'_

"No I don't." Kiara said aloud.

Butler grunted as he was about to draw his Sig Sauer but then hesitated. He wasn't trained to attack females who were obviously younger than him.

How the heck was he going to do this?

* * *

_A/N - Does Artemis know Butler's first name? I'll take it out and change it if he doesn't. And I could use ideas for this and "Old Frineds, New Friends"!_


	7. Planning For Some Action

**Same Time, Garden, Outside Artemis' Study**

Holly was perched in a tree not far from the window of her favorite boy genius' study grumbling. She was grumbling because Foaly had just told her to get here ASAP and let Trouble round up the goblins. Why? Foaly wouldn't tell her but her fairy intuition told her that she wouldn't like it one bit. As if on cue, Foaly's horsey head appeared right in the middle of her visor.

"Hey, Holly."

"You mind telling me why the heck I'm here?"

"So quick to get to the point."

"Just tell me, Foaly."

"All righty then. Well, to start off, how familiar are you with the process of judging souls?"

"You mean dead fairy souls?"

"Yes, fairies and every other kind of being that has a soul."

"Not much considering I haven't died."

"Right. . . . Well, anyway, it's a very complicated process run by the mighty King Enma."

"Who in Frond's name is that?"

"That's the reaction I expected from you. King Enma is the ruler of Spirit World is basically the LEP's counterpart for—"

"Spirit World? What kind of a dumb name is that?"

"Yes, very subtle but appropriate. And I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me every time you hear something unfamiliar which is often."

Holly didn't know whether or not to take that as an insult or not but decided to let Foaly have his way. "All right, Foaly. Spirit World is. . . ?"

Foaly cleared his throat and continued, "Spirit World is basically the LEP's counterpart for those living in the Makai—" Foaly paused to make sure Holly wouldn't interrupted. "Or in civilian's terms, Demon World."

Seeing as Foaly stopped to take a breath, Holly quickly said, "Demons? You mean Eighth Family Demons? Like Qwan and No. 1?"

"Not exactly, but more on this stuff later. Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed the killings that have been happening. Although anyone with eyes and ears couldn't miss them."

"So you want Artemis to figure out the pattern in the killings?"

"No."

"What? Then what else could he be of use for?"

"Actually, he doesn't have a use in this thing this time."

"What?"

"We came to a conclusion that Artemis will be soon be if not now a target for this killer."

Holly was at a loss for words. Could this have to do with those strange Mud Men she saw earlier today? Maybe they're behind the killings? Holly swallowed the lump in throat after a number of tries.

"Why would whoever's behind this want to kill Artemis?"

"Because whoever this is knows about his involvement with the People. And I don't know if you've noticed, but all of the killings were violent and could even send chills down Butler's spines if he saw the pictures taken. The poor sap of a fairy who took them collapsed right on Commander Root's desk after he plopped them on there. I tell ya, Holly, whoever's behind this are capable of extraordinary things I think that are even beyond No. 1's powers."

'Stronger than No. 1.'

Her thoughts drifted back to the group she and Trouble had saw earlier but especially the girl.

"So I have to protect Artemis from the fairy killer?"

"Oh heavens no! Commander Root would laugh out loud before he did that! On the contrary, dear Holly. King Enma's son, Lord Koenma, has sent his own hand picked team called "Spirit Detectives"—can you believ thei leader is some kind of Mud Man?"

'Or Mud Maid.'

". . . to guard Artemis, probably Butler and whoever else. But you know him as well as I do, he won't go with them unless a reliable source tells him to."

"And I'm guessing I'm the reliable source?"

"Bull's eye, Holly."

"Can you at least tell me what the group looks like? And what do these so-called "Spirit Detectives" do anyway?"

"Well, what have you've been doing ever since we met Artemis and Butler?"

"Preventing the exposure of the People and saving the world." Holly thought for a minute, "So these people are preventing the exposure of deal souls and saving the world?"

"Actually, it's to prevent the exposure of demons but as I said before, more on that stuff later. Now, get going before Artemis decides to sic Butler on them."

"Why cause he might beat them to a bloody pulp?"

"Actually no. From what Koenma told Julius, their weakest fighter may be a moron but he's as strong as Butler, maybe even stronger."

That last part worried them both.

* * *

**A Little Bit Later, Near Security Command Center, Fowl Manor**

Artemis was still not used to this. Running. Being prey to someone else. But especially running. And from what? Teenagers most likely his legal age but didn't have his brains? Might as well put them to use.

So instead of running to the Security Command Center, he ran to his study which was a little ways off from where he was now. He plotted out a map in his head and calculated the time it would take him to run there at his current speed. This was very helpful to two of his pursuers.

* * *

**Same Time, Dining Room, Fowl Manor**

Kiara never had this much fun toying with a human, especially without Altaria.

Butler, however, was exhausted. It was like with every punch he dodged she sucked part of his energy away, but he still held on. This was how it was going for the last five minutes. Hit. Dodge. Drain. Repeat.

'Whatis she planning?'

'**I **am planning to make these ten minutes a living hell for you.'

Butler didn't even bother to speak anymore as he narrowly got away from her fist.

'Ten minutes?'

'Yes, silly human. That's how long it will take for the boys to get your little friend. Maybe a little more if that fairy girl gets to him in time.'

'Holly's here?'

'So I was right. That is her name.'

'How do you know her?'

'I should be asking you that but then again, you'll find out soon enough.'

* * *

**Same Time, Near Artemis' Study, Fowl Manor**

Kurama was exceedingly glad that Artemis had made a little map of the manor in his head. That would prevent future slip ups. And the calculations would help as well. Hiei could get there in 1/8 of the time it would take an Olympic runner to. In fact, he was already there, inside the study waiting for the door to open.

'I hope Hiei won't do anything rash.'

Kurama suddenly felt another prescene outside of the manor. Possibly in a tree. The only problem was that it was one of the two fairies they had almost encountered earlier.

'Knowing Hiei, he would most likely. . . . Oh no.'

* * *

_A/N - Does Artemis know Butler's first name? I'll take it out and change it if he doesn't. And I could use ideas for this and "Old Frineds, New Friends"!_


	8. Unwelcome Visitor

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating!  I'm still getting used to high school!  But if anybody has any ideas for this or my other stories, I'd gladly appreciate them!!!_

* * *

 **Same Time, Artemis' Study, Fowl Manor**

With Artemis running at top speed, Kurama conveyed to him that it would take him a pathetic seven minutes.  Hiei got here in 7 seconds.

'Hn.  Sending me to get the ningen.  Why not just ask me to kill him?' Hiei smirked, 'In fact, I might just do that.'

Hiei was sitting at the window waiting for Artemis to run inside thinking he'd outsmart them. 

'Outsmart the two baka ningens most likely.  Myself, Kurama and Michi is a force to be reckoned with.'

As quick as a flash, Hiei was outside in the tree and held his sword to the visitor's throat.

"Utter a cry of any kind and I will slit your throat with no hesitation."

Holly shuddered and knew that whoever this was didn't go back on his word.

* * *

 Artemis was panting and out of breath as he reached the door to his study.  Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard footsteps behind him.  He looked to the left and sure enough, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing there but Artemis noticed that the calm look that Kurama had the whole evening was gone; it was replaced with anxiety.

He took a step forward, "We must hurry.  Your friend is in trouble."

"Butler?"

Suddenly an explosion reached their ears; well, Kurama's first.

Artemis looked around for any signs of damage, "What was that?!"

Kuwabara snickered, "That's just your so-called bodyguard defending against Kiara."

Yusuke scoffed, "He probably dodged and that made her hit a wall instead. Man, she's gonna be mad about that.   But don't worry, I'm sure somebody will fix the hole in the wall."

"You shouldn't worry about Butler, Artemis.  Michiko wouldn't kill a human.  However you should be worried about your fairy friend."

"Holly?" he whispered.

Kurama nodded, "Originally, we sent Hiei to catch you off guard but then I realized that someone was waiting outside, most likely waiting for you I presumed."

"What will happen to Holly?"

"That depends, do you want Shorty to kill her quickly or slowly?"

Kurama gasped, "Artemis, open the door!  Quickly!"

Artemis did as he was told, afraid of what he was going to see before him.

"Hiei!  No!" Yusuke yelled.

* * *

 "Dammit!  I missed!" Kiara yelled.

She had indeed missed, which was fortunate for Butler because she was aiming at his head.  Butler was out of breath nonetheless, but he was standing.  He looked where her fist had made contact with the wall and he was dumbstruck.  Butler saw no more of the wall but instead saw the well-kept garden and the amazing sunset outside; he even felt a small breeze.

Kiara let her fist drop down and she smiled.

'Why is she smiling?'

She looked at Butler with wonder in his eyes. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?  I especially love them in the countryside."

Now Butler was really confused.

"Yes. . . .   They are nice aren't they?"

Butler drew his Sig Sauer and Kiara turned around with her eyes glowing menacingly.  The speaker wasn't inside before but Kiara knew and she made the others sure of him too.  The worst part was, she had let him in the manor herself and she knew the person. . . or demon standing before them.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled in a voice that had Butler on the alert.

'Is she even human?!'

"Hello. . . . sister."

The man disappeared and Butler felt a cool, sharp point on his neck.  He didn't have to be weapons expert to know what it was.

"Die, human."

* * *

Holly glared at her captor.  She noticed that he was part of the group she saw earlier.  When the door slammed open, only she looked at the door; Hiei was intent on not letting her say a word.  The boy with the slick back hair walked not-so-cautiously toward them.

"Hiei?!  What the hell are you doing?"

Hiei glared at the human, "What do you want, Detective?"

'Hiei!'

His eyes flickered to his friend. "What, Kurama?"

Holly was confused.  The one named 'Kurama' made no sound or motion to grab her captor's, Hiei's, attention.  But he did anyway.

Hiei scoffed, "I already told you, I would kill them if they told whatever they are about us." His eyes narrowed dangerously at Holly, "And they did."

"I did not!" Holly protested.

"Hn.  Then explain why you had a conversation about us being here when it's none of your concern."

"It is my concern!" Holly argued back. "For your information, my boss told me that I had to talk Arty into coming with you guys!"

Artemis just stared. "Arty?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled, "Arty. . . ."

Both Kurama and Hiei looked at the door.

Kurama's eyes showed anger and fear, "Michiko."

 Yusuke grabbed Artemis by the collar, "Do you have a room in this freakin' mansion that shows everything that happens in any room?!"

Artemis nodded and answered coolly, "I was planning to go there, but I had to make a change of plans."

"Show us where it is!"

"Yeah, or I'll beat the info out of your lil' snot nosed head!"

He rolled his eyes, "Very well, but release Holly."

Hiei glared at the Irish teen but let go of Holly nonetheless.

The YuYu gang and Holly followed the genius to Butler's plan of escape for Artemis: the security command center.  When all of them managed to squeeze inside, they couldn't believe their eyes. 

Blood was splattered all over the dining room.

* * *

 _A/N - Does Artemis know Butler's first name? I'll take it out and change it if he doesn't. And I could use ideas for this and "Old Frineds, New Friends"!_


End file.
